Lily evans and the Sorceress's Sapphire
by CoraBellaLee
Summary: Lily, James, and the gang are headed to their years at hogwarts! Lily and James find out about their amazing and odd past, present, and future. pretty corny but read it anyway or i will, wait i better not tell you 'cause if i do you won't read it. but BEW


Lily Evans and the Sorceress's Sapphire  
  
Lily Evans sat in a chair by the fire reading a book written in Hebrew with her mother, father, and her sister, Petunia. It was pouring down rain when her farther saw an owl outside trying to get in. He let the owl in. On its leg was a thick parchment envelope. It was addressed to: "Miss L. Evans Chair by the fire 2 Privet Drive  
  
Little Whinging  
  
Surrey"  
  
Mr. Evans said to her, " Lily do you know whom this can be from?" "No, but it looks important, can I open it?" He said she could. In it there were three pieces of heavy parchment, a slip of paper, and a book. Lily opened the first one and read: Dear Miss Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress PS if you are a muggle (non-magic born) please send you answer with the owl. We have included a list of the other first years in your neiborhood and a manual about the magical world. Lily read the list of the people in her area they were:  
  
Black, Sirius 6 Privet Dr. Evans, Lily 2 Privet Dr. Lupin, Remus 7 Privet Dr. Maddox, Caitlyn 1 Privet Dr. Maddox, Brooke 1 Privet Dr. Pettigrew, Peter 8 Privet Dr. Potter, James 9 Privet Dr.  
  
Lily was very happy because her best friends Caitlyn a.k.a. Caity and Brooke were witches too!  
  
The next morning she ran down stairs saying, "I'll be right back I'm going to Caity's and Brooke's house to play!" With that said she flew down the stairs. Once out in the sunlight she ran across the street. At the Maddox's front porch she knocked very loudly and rang the doorbell non- stop. When the door finally opened there stood the girls' mother. "Okay, okay, Lily come on in. you must've gotten your letter from Hogwarts last night. The girls are in they're rooms expecting you." She ran up their stairs knowing their house just as well as hers. She ran in they're room like a mad woman. "Lily calm down we got our letters too. Mama called Big Mamma last night. " Caity said. "Big Mamma" being Lily's mom. "I know. Mamma said Big Mama called." Said an excited Lily. They were like sisters and so were their mothers were to so they called each other's mothers "Big Mamma" for Lily's mom and "Big Mama" for the twins. "I wonder what Hogwarts will be like. Wait a sec I just remembered something." "What?" "Caity give me your list of first years. Brooke look at yours with her." 'First years in your area are  
  
Maddox Brooke, Maddox Caitlyn.' Well that's good what's the bad part?" keep reading." "Potter James, Black, Sirius, Lupin Remus, Pettigrew, Peter." Said Lily. "Oh great we get to spend 7 years with people who are complete idiotic gits!" Brooke said sarcastically. "But the boys are like brothers to us, this will be fun!" Lily thought. After a few minutes if thinking Lily almost shouted, "Why don't we go see the boys? It's a Saturday morning they're all probably at James's." So they left walking down the street. "Tap, Tap, Tap!" They knocked on the Potters' door. Holly, they're maid, opened the door. "Hello Misses Lily, Brooke, and Caity. If you're looking for those boys they're upstairs." So walking quickly the girls hurried upstairs. "BANG, BANG, BANG!" "James open up! Its us!" Shouted Lily. James had a secret hideout, which only Lily, Brooke, Caity, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Holly, and James (of course!) knew about. "Okay, okay. Come on in." James, a black-headed blue-eyed boy of 11, opened the door. "Hi, guys. James is this made with magic? And if so is that why only us and Holly can see it?" Asked Lily. "Yes, Holly cast the spell. Under age wizards and witches can't cast spells." Answered James. After that they talked about what they thought Hogwarts would be like. Two weeks later the six families were on their way to London in the Potters' car. "Big Mamma how far is London?" "It's about 30 minutes." "James! Move over!" "No! You!" "Kids, kids! Here Oditamaize!" Said Mr. Potter and the seat grew longer. About 30 minutes later they where pulling up in front of a dirty, small tucked away pub. They walked to the back of the pub and out the back door. Mr. Potter pulled out his wand and tapped some bricks in the wall and the wall opened into an arched doorway that led into an alley. "Is this real? I know it is but I still can't believe it." Said an amazed LilyLily. "Yes, Lily it's real. Now let's go the bank." Chuckled Mr. Potter as he led the way to a gigantic white building.  
  
"Gringotts, the wizard bank." Walking up the front steps they came to a pair of large bronze doors. They waked in and found themselves facing a silver pair of door engraved with the words  
  
"Enter stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there."  
  
"Harsh." Whispered Sirius.  
  
They walked in the door ushered by a pair of goblins. They all walked up to three free goblins. "Potter please." "Black and Pettigrew accounts please." "May we open three new accounts please?" They all said. "Yes, yes. I'll send you all with one goblin. He will take you to the present accounts then to the exchange rooms." Growled the goblin. "Goldensnot!" They followed Goldensnot to a door that led to a roller coaster type thing that took them way down deep, deep, deep under the ground. They went at an alarming fast pace making Mrs. Maddox sick. "Vault 459, Black!" Mr. Black handed him the key to the vault. Sirius took the bag his father handed him and scooped up as much as it could hold. "Sirius put half that back you know full well you won't need all that!" his mother said. He put the coins back and they were off. "Vault 728, Potter!" The Potters got what they needed and so they were off.  
  
After going to the Pettigrews' vault (vault 899, Pettigrew!) They hurried to the exchange rooms. "Okay we would like to open an account under the name of Lily Evans please." Turning around to Mr. and Mrs. Potter Mr. Evans whispered, "I'm new at this. How much do y'all think I should put in for Lily?" "Try thirty Pounds." They replied. "Okay we would like to put thirty Pounds in, please Mr. Goldensnot." So Caity and Brooke got separate accounts each with thirty pounds.  
Leaving Gringotts quickly Lily pulled out her list and said, "Okay we need to go to Flourish and Blotts. Mum, Dad, Mr. James, Mrs. Gem (Potter), Mr. Sam, Mrs. Samantha (Black), Mrs. Pat, Mr. Paul (Petterigrew)," she said with a smile "May we go for a while and get our things?" "Yes dear go right ahead. Just meet us back in the Leaky Cauldron at five!" "Geez, Lily how can you do that? Every time we try to do that they tell us to 'shut up'." She replied with a laugh, "I'm not a criminal. They don't think I'm up to no good. Okay we've got till 5. We can get our stuff later, what do you want to do? Its just noon now. we've got 5 hours." She said in a rush. "JOKE SHOP!" the four boys shouted. All around them people were staring at them. "Hi everybody!" James said. Laughing they walked away. 


End file.
